Chilblanes
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: NSFW WARNING 18 Yui had regretted what she did, and now she was paying the price. A cold day with only a jacket blanked her skin during one of Kou's concerts, just why had he ordered her to do it and what did she do to deserve this?


"You came out here to see me? I'm touched M-neko-chan" Kou cooed softly into Yui's ear but they both knew he wasn't doing this out of endearment yes he was teasing her.

The illuminated lights sparkled through the downtown streets all the way to the concert stage where Kou and his group were performing and he gave Yui instructions she had to follow no matter what.

"M-neko-chan you be sure not to wear anything under that long jacket except your underwear and long socks." Yui sneezed noticing how snow began to decorate the dark night accompanied by stars. "It's so beautiful...the stars seem so close this season" she distracted herself from the constant shivering...Kou had a plan for this right? he wouldn't mercilessly punish her.

Yui began to calm herself down when she remembered something very embarrassing...her nipples poked through the clingy fabric of the jacket she felt her face heat up and pretended to press her mittens together...sure she wore earmuffs, mittens and a scarf but that wasn't too much clothing..

Kou's band started to perform and she observed Kou shine on the bright stage he locked eyes with her for a moment and he gave her a wink as if to say "if you escape I will know and you would get a even worse punishment than this so be a good little kitten." Yui felt a shiver decorate her body she remembered this had all started with a innocent prank, she had tied his hair up into pigtails when he was sleeping, honestly it was just for her eyes until he walked out of his room for his brothers to laugh at him.

Song after song the snow grew heavier and her body felt heavy, she knew what this feeling meant "I have to sit down" she went to a vacant chair near the audience and yelped when the cold snow touched her bottom with the thin layer of the jacket to protect her. Shifting uncomfortably in the spot she focused on the performance until it was over and Kou hopped off of the stage to avoid the groupies.

Yui usually waited for him like this but she felt antsy with the cold crawling over her spine like tiny ants marching. "Kou...please come soon.." she huffed and walked over to a vending machine knowing just what to buy she waited for her drink to be dispensed while...a..strange man was behind her.

"Miss is your drink stuck?" he asked her in a gruff tone she could only shake her head to "I see...listen do you got any more cash to spear?" she backed away and took a breath "no I'm sorry, I hope you have a good holidays though good nig-" he caught her arm as she was walking away and slammed her against the vending machine "miss I noticed you look awfully pretty to be poor...now instead of money how about I take your body instead?"

"no! let me go, some one help!" she tried trashing and ended up dropping the drinks.

She felt a dizzy spell come on to the fatigue and the last thing she saw was the man fall to the ground before her, before...

she saw Kou's face again. "Kou...you came to pick me up? I'm sorry if I made you look for me"

he shook his head and moved her hair away from her face and helped her up. "That guy didn't violate you did he? I would have to annihilate him if he did."

She waved her hand weakly "no, oh this is for you" she handed him the drink.

He smiled and accepted the drink from her and pulled her into a embrace...she took in the environment around her, it was dark and cold but there were lights illuminating the tree by the stage still it seemed so quiet.

"Let's forget about that crazy man M-neko-chan...you're mine only and I'll prove it to you.."

Kou leaned closer to her cold wet face to cover her skin with warm kisses "th-that tickles..".

Inside the limousine Kou knocked on the soundproof window twice which meant to head home, leaving only Yui and Kou to be alone in the car.

"Kou..what exactly did you mean earlier that you would prove.."

he put a finger to her lip and shushed her quietly letting the silence eat them up.

Tracing her soft face with his nimble fingers he took a moment to gaze at her "you wore nothing under that coat except what I told you to right?"

"Kou why don't we wait until we get home?" she tilted her head away.

"I don't want to wait!" he growled and lunged for her soft neck piercing her skin passionately he drained her slowly and made sure she felt it when they fell clumsily on the leather seating.

She clung to him and with her wiggling her coat became undone leaving only her exposed skin and little clothes to reveal what really seduced him underneath. He trailed kisses down her neck and bit the top of her clavicle teasing the skin with his tongue and moaning at the taste.

"Kou.." she bit her lip and let passion rush through her being she felt her body against his warm her numb body.

"listen...I won't be able to stop myself today, not what after that disgusting man tried to do.." Kou's voice growled into her flesh which was followed by a passionate embrace of his fangs into virgin skin.

She could feel herself shake all over not wanting to give into the sweet but toxic pleasure that came with his bite before she knew it half of their clothes were already off.

"Kou..we're almost home, maybe it would be better-" he stood up and stared at her "you're still going on about that?" he smiled when he caught her staring at his ruby glimmering eye that reflected the lights the cars passed. "I know what you're really craving so don't even try to lie to me M Neko-chan, you want my thick, warm fangs to pierce your skin until you feel like a used dog toy...or you want something even more embarrassing?".

She opened her mouth to reply but was hoisted higher on the leather seats, he rested his head on her hot,soft neck and let his hand trail down the skin under her sweaty open shirt.

He traced her clavicle bone with his finger and slid her left bra strap off then undid the other taking his time to take in her embarrassed reaction

"why is it you're still this shy even though we've done this numerous times M-neko-chan?" he arched one of his eyebrows upward

"because...it's you Kou" she squirmed "I don't see myself becoming this embarrassed with anyone else because I only feel these embarrassing, exhilarating feelings for you..it's that simple." He shook his head "if it's a give and take world what can I possibly give you that equals to that big of a confession.." he groaned and let the silence set in the car.

"I have a idea.." with a small smirk tugging at his lips he forced her shirt off her, seeing her exposed skin shiver with goosebumps lit a fire in him as his neck move was to pull her close to him and cover the skin with kisses, bites and some hickies much to her pleasurable wailing.

He ripped her bra off and teased her nipples to his content licking them and pinching them harder and harder her thighs quivering and bucking awkwardly onto him "does this make you feel good ...Yui?" using her name rather than the usual nickname made her bite her lip and whimper. He slid his hand over her exposed thigh since her coat was sliding down her body exposing her lacy blue undergarments.

He pulled her closer to him and put his knee between her legs obvious of what kind of feeling that would give her, her hair cascaded over her shoulders illuminating her apple colored face "K-kou please...I want you.." she tugged at his jacket trying to cover her shivering.

He waved his finger and winked "this night has only just begun Yui...there's so much more I want to do to you..with you...and for you, will you bare it for me? "

She nodded and gazed at him "I would bear anything for you"

his eyes widened then he smiled "well then a idol has to give his all for his fans, so be prepared for the most dazzling, hot and amazing sensations you ever felt".

Maybe was the illumination of the lights that framed his platinum hair or the sensual growl of his aroused voice but the usual spunky blonde was gone here only to be replaced by a tantalizing beast who's faintest touch could rock her world.

"It's going to be a long night Yui, but tonight you're going to be the star.." he whispered in her ear and from then on the night was on fire.


End file.
